Stay For The Night
by MapleLeafsandBeer
Summary: Soul doesn't want to say goodbye.


Stay For The Night: Maka grabs her book and plops on the couch continuing her studies in the living room because a certain albino weapon won't turn off his freakin music! Even though it's new age piano music it still gets too loud and obnoxious for her to be able to concentrate on her studies, and she needs to concentrate on her studies so she can make her mama proud. "Oi, Maka, where are you?" Maka hears Soul say from her bedroom. He must have turned off his music while I was engrossed in my studying, Maka though to herself. "I'm in the living room," Maka shouts at her weapon in the hallway. Soul walked into the living room and headed for the kitchen. "So what's for dinner tonight?" He asked "I just thought we could go out to eat," Maka replies turning the page of her textbook. "So do you know where were going out to eat or are you gonna be uncool and decide at the last minute?" Soul asks moving to sit beside his meister. He looks over her shoulder and understands close to nothing in the text book. "Maka, what are you reading?" Soul asks curiously. "I'm studying for a meister test so it doesn't concern you, let me continue studying." She says as calmly as ever. "Fine, but I still want to know where were going to eat," Soul says while hoping up and grabs a phone book and starts flipping through the most likely out dated phone book. "You can put that back, I know where were going," Maka says while flipping another page in her text book. "Well then, go get dressed. I'm hungry and it's almost time for our usual dinner time anyways," Soul says while walking into the hallway and back to his room. "OHHH AND DRESS NICE," Maka shouts just before Soul closes his door.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Right this way," the waiter says as he motions for Soul and Maka to follow him. "So what do you want to eat Soul?" Maka asks as she holds up her menu trying to block the crimson eyes staring at her. She didn't dress to fancy did she? Is her hair a mess? Is there something on her face? There must be something wrong, the only time Soul has taken his eyes off of her was to drive his motorcycle to the restaurant. "Wha-huh?" Soul questions finally taking his eyes off Maka. He just couldn't help it. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her emerald eyes shone and her hair just fell perfectly around her face. She was just stunning. "I asked you what you wanted to eat," Maka replies shifting into a more comfortable position now that Soul's attention was focused on his menu. Maka took this time to check out how he looks in his pin stripped suit. He looks amazing as alway, Maka thought to herself. "So what would the happy couple like to eat?" The waiter asks with a smile on his teenage face. Maka and Soul both fumble for words to say when Maka finally says, "Ohhh haha were not hah dating," she says half awkwardly and half nervously. "I'm sorry, my bad," the waiter says with a chuckle, "What would y'all like to eat tonight?" The waiter continued. "Can I just have a cheese burger?" Soul asks while handing his menu to the waiter, "Oh and a ," Soul finished watching as the teenaged waiter looked over Maka while she was still focusing on her menu trying to decide what to get. "Can I have the spaghetti with a water?" Maka says happily as she closes her menu and also hands it to the waiter. He flashes her a smile before saying that he would be right back. All Soul could do was refrain from punching the waiter, that would be so uncool. That kid couldn't just look at his Maka that way. Soul started to feel something more then anger boil up in him. "Hey Soul, are you okay?" Maka asks while she places her hand on Soul's arm. It seemed like he immediately calmed down at her touch. "Oh, yea I'm cool. That waiter guy was just being so uncool," Soul mumbled the last part to himself low enough so he was sure Maka couldn't hear. She did hear though because well, she's Maka. I wonder what he means by that? Maka thought to herself as the waiter walked up with their drinks while stopping to talk to the teenage meister. "So where do you go to school, I haven't seen you around my high school," the waiter asks Maka handing her the drink. "Well, that's probably because we go to DWMA," Soul snaps taking his drink from the waiters hand.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The weapon and meister had just finished their dinner and was waiting for the check when the waiter, they later found out that his name was Troy, came by and gave Maka his number and gave Soul the check. Soul, with jealousy seeping out of his pores, slams the money into the check folder thing and grabs Maka's forearm and rushes out of there. He hopped on his motorcycle and revved the engine waiting for his pissed off meister to get on the bike. How could Soul do that?! Maka thought angrily to herself. He's acting all jealous I mean it's not like we're dating or he likes me. When Maka finished thinking they had already made it to there apartment building. Maka hopped off the bike and walked up the stairs not saying a word the white haired weapon even as they went inside. Maka walked to her room, slammed her door shut, and changed her clothes. She was getting ready to go to bed when she remembered that she left her text book in the living room and should do some review before she went to sleep. Maka walked out of her room in her tank top and pajama shorts. She walked into the living room and spotted her textbook immediately. She grabbed it off of the coffee table and was walking back to her room when Soul's bedroom door opened and he walked out in his pajama pants. Maka suddenly felt exposed in her shorts and tank top and tried to rush to her room. Tried being the key word. "Wait, Maka," Soul called out as she retched her room. Maka turned around to face her partner and looked any place but his apologetic face. "I'm sorry for being so uncool tonight, I just. I don't know. I guess I got jealous of that guy flirting with you and you flirting back," Soul said very nervously. Maka was about to protest that she wasn't flirting before Soul continued, "I guess I just don't like guys hitting on the girls I'm in love with." Maka dropped her text book at his words. He was in love with her? She knew she loved him back. She had always loved him. Maybe it was because he was such a contradiction. Playing the piano but also having that devil-couldn't-car-less smile made her curious. He hardly ever spoke about his family either. She just wanted to know everything about the boy she feel in love with. Maka needed to tell him, she was sure of that and now seemed like the perfect time. "I-I love you Soul," Maka squeaks out while the widest grin spreads across Soul's face showing off his teeth. Soul goes to pull Maka into the biggest hug he can manage and ends up falling backwards into his room a little bit but catching himself before they both fall. Maka eventually let's go and heads out into the hallway, but not before Soul got an idea. He grabs her wrist before she can fully manage putting her whole body in the hallway,"Hey Maka?" Soul asks a little nervous, okay maybe a lot. It's so uncool to be nervous. He needed to snap out of it. "Yea?" Maka says, anticipating his question. "Could you umm, stay for the night? You know if you want to?" Soul asks his cheeks collecting a slight blush. Maka only nods, her cheeks flushed also, before coming back into Soul's room. "Hey Maka," Soul says after they get situated in his bed. "You're sleeping in my bed." Maka can practically hear the smirk in his voice. She reaches over and grabs something from under the night stand. "MAKAAA CHOP!" She yells. Soul just yelps in pain and mumbles, "I thought that phone book was in the living room."


End file.
